


Milky Boy

by barrel_of_gun



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrel_of_gun/pseuds/barrel_of_gun
Summary: 终于写了abo，但是文风怪怪的……大嘎凑活看吧，诺a莉o，但莉不在发情期
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Milky Boy

Noel走进Boardwalk时还没轮到Liam他们。台上的是两个年轻的面孔，正抱着琴在唱一首Noel没听过的歌。

酒吧里乱糟糟的，充斥着男人们的粗话和浓重的劣质烟味。Noel叫了酒，找了个角落的位置坐下来，有一搭没一搭地听着台上传来的陌生旋律。

他本来对今晚就没什么期待。几天前Peggy打电话告诉他Liam组了个乐队的时候Noel觉得那一定是他这辈子听到的最令人震惊的消息了，他妈的比曼城赢球还不可思议。不过很快这个“不可思议”的标准就被刷新了，因为随后Peggy告诉他Liam不是负责弹弹琴打打鼓什么的，而是乐队的主唱。

“He's the singer？He can't fucking sing.”

Noel记得自己这么说到。

不过他还是回来了。反正他刚被Inspiral Carpets开除，最近正好没事可做。

Noel已经有点醉意的时候闻到了一股若有若无的牛奶的味道——是Liam的信息素。味道很淡，他肯定用了抑制剂。这是Noel意料之中的，否则Liam一定会让整个酒吧变成大型战役现场的。他早在Liam性别分化后的第一次发情期就见识过Liam的本事了，那次几乎整个街区的alpha都循着味道聚集到了一起，整日整夜地徘徊在他们家门前。那其中也包括Noel，Gallagher家唯一的alpha。说实话，要不是Peggy让Paul强行把自己从家里赶了出去，他真的不敢保证自己不会对Liam做出点什么。也就是从那时开始，Noel觉得自己不能再留在Liam身边了。

“我们是来自曼彻斯特的Oasis，接下来这首歌是送给在场的那个名叫Noel Gallagher的混球的。”

Liam的声音把Noel拉回了现实，他抬起头向Liam的方向望过去，发现Liam也在看着他，并且竖起中指冲他吐了吐舌头。

一直到Liam张嘴的前一秒Noel还在想些跟今晚不相干的事。但是就在Liam开口的一瞬间，Noel整个人就像遭受了电击一样。他的舌头变得僵硬，脑子一片空白，听觉神经只能识别转换出来自Liam的声音信号。Noel的视线在酒精的作用下变得模糊，他能辨别出Liam的轮廓，在紫色的灯光下逐渐放大，放大，直到充满了他整个视野。

“Take me, when I'm young and true.

Take me, when I'm not so strong.”

Noel使劲摇了摇头，告诉自己今晚不能再喝了。有些东西开始不对劲了。

“嘿，你觉得怎么样？”Liam下台后像个皮球一样蹦到Noel面前，一把搂住他的脖子往他身上蹭。

“好…呃…很好，我是指，很不错…”Noel的舌头像打了结。他还没从刚才的震惊中缓过神来。

“真的吗？”Liam笑了，一双蓝眼睛在昏暗的光线下亮闪闪的，身上的牛奶味直往Noel鼻子里窜，“那你考不考虑加入我们，Noel？”

这太过了。即使是用了抑制剂的Liam还是会让Noel感到眩晕。他挣扎着掰开Liam的胳膊把他推开，自己往另一个方向挪了挪。

“我才不要加入小孩子的唱诗班。Oasis，还是别的什么玩意？不过是一群幼稚鬼心血来潮罢了。”Noel终于找回了点理智，又恢复了他以往对待的Liam的态度。

要是放在以前，Liam肯定会立马反驳回去，然后和他哥争论一通以表达自己的不满，为Noel挖苦的话，也为他推开自己的行为。但Liam这次没有。他只是笑了笑，眯起眼睛看着Noel，乖乖地坐在那里抽烟。

Noel不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药。

“你这次回来住哪？”Liam岔开了话题。

“呃…还没找好地方。”这是实话，Noel一出曼彻斯特车站就直奔Boardwalk来了，就好像隔那么远他就能闻到Liam一样。

“今天怕是不好找了，回家住吧。”

Noel紧紧地盯住Liam，想知道他的蓝眼睛背后藏着什么计划。但不久Noel就放弃了，他只能从那双眼睛里看到他自己而已。他从来没觉得自己这么不了解Liam过。

那是晚上的十一点钟，那时的Noel还不知道他自己其实就是那个答案。

Noel掐灭了烟，穿上外套和Liam走出了酒吧。曼彻斯特的夜风冲淡了那股整晚黏在Noel鼻腔里牛奶味，这让他瞬间清醒了不少。

两个人一前一后地走在昏黄的路灯下，谁都没有说话。但是有什么不寻常的东西正在他们之间持续发酵着，Noel能感觉到，他甚至能听到黑暗中传来的脚步声。

Noel的不安感在他们走到家门口的时候达到了顶峰——房子里没有开灯。也就是说，今晚Peggy不在家，不管她是上夜班去了还是去她妹妹家了又或者是别的什么原因，总之，今晚家里不会有除了Noel和Liam外的第三个人了。

Noel想马上离开。黑暗中的脚步声离他越来越近了，他应该拔腿就跑才对。

但这时候他又闻到了那该死的牛奶味。那味道像无数小触手一样从四面八方向他袭来，钻进他的鼻子里，口腔里，耳朵里，甚至是毛孔里。Noel的腿不听使唤了，他被那股味道牵引着，茫然地跟着Liam走上了门阶。

“今晚我睡Paul的房间。”Noel紧咬着牙才说出这句话。

“随便，”Liam耸了耸肩，满不在乎的样子，“我去洗澡了。”

Noel躺在Paul的床上，隐隐约约能闻到Paul的味道，但那远不及Liam的味道来的强烈，即使他现在跟Liam之间隔了好几个房间。而且不知道是不是Noel的错觉，他觉得空气中的牛奶味越来越浓重了，他几乎没办法正常呼吸。

这时候门突然开了。Liam走了进来，身上只裹着一条浴巾，头发还在滴着水，顺着胸口啪啪地砸在地板上。

Noel感觉自己的下半身已经有了抬头的迹象。他不想这样，但他没办法，身为alpha他没有选择，只能在面对omega的时候无可奈何地勃起。

“你是…发情期到了么？”Noel突然觉得口渴难耐。

“没有，”Liam轻巧地回答，手指摸上Noel的衬衫领口，“只是抑制剂的药效过了而已。”

Noel被Liam的话震惊到了。他在Liam第一次发情后就再也没闻过Liam不用抑制剂的味道了，所以他不知道Liam是这么的……上乘。Noel发誓现在的Liam比大多数omega发情的时候还要诱人。

在Noel发愣的时候Liam已经解完了他所有的衬衫扣子，手正往他牛仔裤的方向伸去。Noel一把抓住Liam的手腕，像是要把Liam攥碎在他手里一样。

“你知道你在干什么吗？”Noel喉咙里发出呜呜的低吼，死命地盯着Liam的眼睛。

“我知道，哥，我当然知道。”Liam突然凑近Noel的脸，在他嘴唇上飞速地舔了一下。

然后Noel就什么也看不到了。他的视野里只剩下了那一抹蓝色，无穷无尽的蓝色，像海水一样裹挟着他不断下沉。但是奇怪了，海水，不应该是牛奶味的。

Noel猛得把Liam拽向自己，Liam一个站不稳摔到了床上。Noel抓住Liam的胳膊把它们钉在床上，然后低下头疯狂舔舐Liam的每一寸皮肤，从眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，到脖子，再到Liam沾着水珠的胸膛。Noel觉得自己好像掉进了一个巨大的牛奶布丁里，一切都是浓浓的奶香味。

Liam一只手搂住Noel的脖子，一只手扯下了自己的浴巾。他粉色的阴茎在Noel的小腹上摩擦着，让Noel的大脑像沸水一样咕嘟咕嘟地冒起泡来，顺便带着理智一起升空了。因为Liam不在发情期，所以现在的情况是Liam掌握着主动权，而Noel才是被控制的那个，这时候Liam只需要冲他吹口气他就会把命都给Liam。Noel恨死了这种感觉，他第一次意识到alpha其实是个如此可悲的群体。

但这都不是Noel能控制的，不管是身为alpha这一事实，还是alpha会为omega发疯的遗传基因。所以Noel只能把恨意都发泄在Liam身上，他的吻逐渐演变成撕咬，牙齿在Liam的脖子上留下血珠，然后再用舌头一一舔干净。他想把Liam揉碎，把Liam变成液体注入自己的毛孔，这样他就能永远和Liam结合在一起了。

“想听我唱首歌么？”Liam咬住Noel的耳朵。

操。Noel可以为了这个去死。

Noel的手摸索到Liam的后穴，尝试着插入了两根手指，Liam滚烫的肠道马上紧紧吸住了它们。但他没扩张太久，因为很快Liam就主动分开了他精瘦的长腿，引导着Noel炙热的阴茎进入了自己。Noel觉得自己陷入了一个没有尽头的陷阱，这个陷阱此时正在他身下扭动着，双腿夹住他的腰，随着他每次的撞击而发出不同音高的呻吟。如果可以的话，Noel真想把Liam现在的叫床声全都录下来然后每晚循环播放。

虽然Noel早就闻出来Liam还没有被谁标记过，但他能从Liam源源不断地溢出爱液的后穴判断出来Liam肯定不是第一次干这事儿了——他妈的绝对是避孕套的功劳。

等等，避孕套？！Noel猛得从Liam身上抬起头来，突然意识到自己没戴套就进入了Liam。

“避孕套在哪？”

“没了，”Liam满不在乎地说到，“我又不是发情期，没那么容易怀孕。”

“操！我不是在说那个。我他妈的不能标记你！”Noel简直想在那对诱人的脸蛋上狠狠来一拳。

“你不想标记我？”

“我不能！我他妈的不能你听不懂吗？”

“那你就是想咯？”

“……”

Liam笑了。他漂亮的蓝眼珠转了转，让Noel从自己身体里抽离了出去。他把Noel转过身来推倒在床上，然后跪在他腿间，低头含住了Noel不断渗出前液的阴茎。

FUCK

Liam口活一级棒，Noel被他吸得大脑一片空白。Noel一边仰起头闭着眼享受这一刻的愉悦，一边努力不去想Liam这一流的技术是怎么练出来的。

两人的信息素交融在一起，充满了房子的每一个角落。要是Peggy这个时候突然回家，她根本就不用真的亲眼看到他们滚在一起的场景就能知道发生了什么。这太明显了，空气中全是甜腻腻的性爱的味道。

“唔…” Liam突然闷哼一声，在Noel之前射了出来——这得归功于他同样出色的手活。Liam手上沾满了自己的精液，Noel克制不住地含住他的手指去舔那些液体。牛奶的味道，Liam的一切都是牛奶的味道。

没过多久Noel也到达了高潮。他的结在Liam温暖的口腔里张开，几乎让Liam喘不过气来。Liam眼睛里有生理性的泪水溢出来，但他还是乖乖地吞咽着那些喷涌而出的液体，任凭白色的浊液从他的嘴角流到下巴。Noel捧起Liam的脸，把舌头送进他红肿的嘴里。他尝不出自己的信息素是什么味道，对他来说那只是带着腥味的体液而已。

“我困了……”Liam整个压在Noel身上，脚丫和Noel的搅在一起，“所以你到底要不要加入Oasis？”

空气中依然充斥着浓浓的牛奶味。Noel揉揉Liam被汗水打湿的头发，看着Liam好看的侧脸，没有回答他。

但Noel知道最终他还是会答应的。对alpha来说挣扎是无用的，Noel今晚已经知道这个道理了。而那时Noel不知道是，几年后Oasis将会变成一个传奇，他妈的世界上没有一个人会不认识他和Liam。

不过那就是另一个故事了。


End file.
